


A Late Night

by Rose711



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose711/pseuds/Rose711
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wednesday, August 26, 2015. Twitter heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Late Night

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I like writing Zach around family/friends and very little of him actually with Frankie. I will leave that to the fabulous writers in this fandom who are able to convey so much! And no one else wrote about this night yet (come on, people!), so I figured I would.

Zach was thankful his parents had went to bed early tonight, it pretty much guaranteed that they were asleep. He settled onto the living room couch and turned the tv on a couple minutes before 11. He didn't want to miss a second.

ABDC started and a smile spread across Zach's lips. He couldn't believe that Frankie was a judge on a dance show. Well, he could believe it, he truly believes Frankie could do anything. He had never been this happy for anyone or this proud of anyone. It was a weird, albeit amazing, feeling.

A giggle escaped Zach's lips when Frankie was introduced and he couldn't help but clap softly in excitement. He quickly settled into the show wishing the performances would end quicker so Frankie would be on his screen sooner.

"What are you watching?"

Zach sprang up, startled as hell. He thought everyone would be sound asleep, yet here Peyton was.

Peyton clunked into the living room and flopped on the couch.

"I forgot ABDC was on tonight."

"Why are you up? You have school tomorrow and you need to go to bed." Zach was irritated. He wanted to be alone with Frankie, even if Frankie was on his TV screen.

"I know but I'm not tired and you weren't exactly quiet."

"Anyways," Peyton continued, "can I watch with you? Oh and can you bring me to school tomorrow instead of mom? And maybe we can play golf after I get home!"

Peyton was talking too fast and one of the crews had just finished so they were cutting to the judges.

"Shhh! Stop talking!"

Frankie on the tv screen meant a smile on Zach's face. A quiet squeal might have also escaped his lips while he leaned forward to get a closer look at the man he was in love with.

"He's amazing." Peyton spoke the words Zach was thinking.

"Right?! And sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you. I can bring you to school and pick you up if you want. We can then golf if it doesn't rain." Zach missed spending so much time with Peyton since he started school a couple weeks ago.

"You should go to bed, though," Zach continued. He just really wanted to be by himself.

Peyton didn’t move, and when the show came back on, Zach decided it was easiest not to argue.

“Just…be quiet, okay?” Peyton nodded in agreement.

Zach’s phone started buzzing on the couch next to him with twitter notifications from Frankie. He talked to him earlier and knew that he would be live tweeting the show. Apparently that was the thing to do now.

The smile returned to his face as he stared at the phone screen. He was so proud of Frankie and everything he was accomplishing. And you could tell how excited he was through Twitter. Zach always loved how positive Frankie was, how nothing could embarrass him.

Peyton started giggling and Zach was so lost in his thoughts that he forgot his little brother was even there.

“Frankie is so funny!” Peyton exclaimed. Zach was taken aback.

“…What…?

“Frankie. He’s really funny! I like him.” Yeah, well, Zach did too, but where was this coming from? Another crew was dancing and they hadn’t even showed the judges for several minutes.

“On twitter,” Peyton clarified, clearly realizing that Zach had no idea what was happening.

“Why are you on his twitter page?”

“Because he’s funny.” Peyton gave Zach this _are you really that dumb?_ look. “What, am I not allowed to look at your _boyfriend’s_ twitter page?” Zach started to argue with Peyton but quickly realized that he didn’t really know what Frankie truly was to him and he didn’t really want to try and explain that to his 11-year-old brother.

“What’s a flying 69, anyways? And why does he want to do it with you?” Peyton was not shutting up!

“What the fuck are you talking about?!”

“Language, Zach!” Peyton laughed. “I don’t know, Frankie just tweeted about it and said he would film you and him doing it.”

Zach had no idea what was going on. He ignored Peyton and quickly – very quickly – went to Frankie’s twitter page and made it so that he could see his tweets and replies.

His heart stopped.

But the tweets kept on coming.

And Zach was okay. Actually, he was great.

It was weird. Zach didn’t feel annoyed, embarrassed or afraid like he maybe should have. He wasn’t ashamed of Frankie or their relationship – he loved the man more than almost everything in the world and he had come to terms with his fluid sexuality. But their relationship was private, always had been and will be for the foreseeable future. Though they had both been zankieaf publicly lately.

“He’s hilarious! Zach?! Frankie’s on!”

Zach’s eyes shot to the screen to see his favorite judge. Apparently the smile was just not leaving his face tonight.

Zach half-heartedly watched the rest of the show while he fully watched Frankie’s twitter timeline. He really was the funniest person Zach knew. And most talented. Seriously, how could he run two twitter accounts at the same time so well? Zach had issues running his own.

The show was ending when Peyton, who Zach completely forgot was there, asked when Frankie was going to come visit next.

“He has some time off after the VMAs…,” Zach answered. “I can’t wait to see him,” he said in a whisper.

“Well, you better be wearing your pink hat when he gets here!” Peyton was met with a confused look and he laughed. “Apparently a pink hat is attractive to him. Weirdo. Anyways, goodnight, see you in the morning for school!”

Zach mumbled a puzzled goodnight as Peyton bounded up the stairs. Zach’s phone started buzzing in his hands and he looked down to see that everyone was mentioning him on twitter.

And then he saw it. Frankie had answered “a pink hat” to the question “what attracts you most to a person?”. He started giggling and threw his hand over his mouth. Frankie is adorable, he thought.

He decided that he had held out long enough. He texted Frankie: “For me, it’s a pink mohawk.” Frankie quickly replied with several (dozen) emojis and Zach started looking through his mentions with a smile on his face.

Several minutes later his phone rings.

“Hey, babe! You were great tonight, I can’t believe how amazing the crews are!”

“Thanks,” Frankie said slowly. “Listen, Zach. I’m sorry.”

“What are you sorry for?” Zach thought he knew where this was going.

“I think I insinuated too much. About us. Between the mcm post and the tweets tonight…”

“Babe! Don’t worry about it. It’s fine,” Zach really wasn’t worried. It was odd. “But I thought _other parts_ of me were more attractive to you,” Zach joked.

Frankie let out a nervous giggle, but was otherwise silent.

“Almost everyone knew that stuff anyways, it was just confirmation,” Zach continued reassuringly.

Zach could hear Frankie exhale on the other side of the phone. “Okay.” Frankie sounded considerably more relaxed. “It was a great show tonight, wasn’t it?!” All the energy was back in Frankie’s voice and Zach giggled in happiness.

They talked for a few minutes about the show before Frankie said he should go.

“Are you sure you’re okay? Everyone can see the tweets, your parents, your friends.”

“Yes, I’m fine. We’re fine. We’re great! I just miss you. A lot.”

“I miss you too. I’ll see you in a week; I fly in on Thursday. But we’ll have a phone _date_ before that?!” Frankie asked with a bit too much excitement in his voice.

“Absolutely,” Zach laughed. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, baby,” Frankie hummed.


End file.
